


la casa

by likemermaid



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likemermaid/pseuds/likemermaid
Summary: Some domestic moments which could or could not happened in el puto Oasis
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Comments: 62
Kudos: 125





	1. Partners in bed, part 1

Glancing around the small space of the trailer, Maca glanced at the single bed against the far wall.  
And she smiled.

Sleeping together wasn't unusual for them.  
On the contrary, it was rather an old habit that both missed.

It all started one day in the cell, after Maca came out of her coma. She found Zulema at night on her bed at her feet, gazing at her with crystal-sparkling eyes and with mascara smeared across her cheeks like a damn clown. It hurt to look at her. And yet Maca reminded to her, and first of all to herself, that there was nothing between them but burning hatred. In front of her was sitting the cause of all her misfortunes, her losses, her pain, her trauma. She killed her son, and now she came to tell how she felt when she lost her daughter. She's not sorry for her at all. Not a drop. And she is not going to pity her, as Macarena told the black figure towering at her feet.

She won't pity her. She won't. The woman doesn't deserve any of her pity.

Macarena slept. Well, she tried to, at least, and after half of an hour she gave up on it with frustrated sound. “Damn it,” she sighed. Then her eyes nonchalantly travelled to the dark shape at the floor. It was her, it was the damn woman, who caused her sleeplessness. Damn her, Macarena thought. Then she looked at her secretly again from the corner of her eyes.

The raven haired woman was sitting with her back against the cold wall, hugging her knees tightly against her chest, and was looking into the spot in front of her.

Macarena watched her for a while. The woman didn't make a move during all this time except for a slight swaying or shaking of shoulders. Macarena gave up with a sigh.

She lowered her legs to the floor and approached the woman quietly, sat down next to her, shoulder to shoulder. She wasn't sure if the woman noticed her presence at all, given how lost she was in her gloomy thoughts.

They sat like that in a silence. Then all of a sudden Zulema leaned her head on Maca's shoulder. Maca was startled by surprise, but after a while took her hand in her own, intertwined their fingers, squeezed them slightly.

"I thought you said you won't pity me," Zulema said quietly, without looking at her.

"I'm not. You’re just getting on my nerves sitting here like a ghost."

Maca sighed.

"It’s almost dawn, you need to rest. Here, come," she stated confidently, stood up and pulled the brunette by her arm. Zulema strangely obeyed without argue or slight interest. Like a puppet doll. It worried Macarena the most, seeing her like this.

She lay down on her bed, pulling Zulema with her – the raven-haired obeyed, looking absentmindedly. It seems like she wasn't even aware of Maca’s presence, when Maca carefully placed her hand on her shoulder caressing her skin with soothing circles. She was cold and her muscles were tense like steel, Maca noticed, also the brunette seemed to hold her breathe. When lone tear started to roll down her cheek Zulema closed her eyes, slowly released tensed breathe. They didn't say a word, lying just like that, spooning, and with Maca's soothing touches Zulema gave up and passed in a dream. Maca was watching her awhile. It felt strange to hold this troubled woman in her hands. She could choke her right there right now, when she is so relaxed and defenseless. It couldn't be easier to close her hand around her neck and press it with a force. But for some reason Maca didn’t feel the burning desire to take her life at that moment. On the contrary, when she lay in her arms and seemed so vulnerable and defenseless, Maca's only desire was to protect her from all the bad. What nonsense is it? Whatever it was, Maca exhaled, chasing away silly thoughts and pressing herself against black hair, soon falling asleep after the brunette.

It wasn't last long. Nightmares became Zulema's casual guests. She jerked and exhaled sharply after an hour or so. 

"Are you okay?" Maca's voice came, hoarse from a sleep.

"I doubt I'll be okay ever again," came huskily answer.

Zulema got up from her embrace and sat on the edge of a bed. A moment later she felt tender hand rubbing her back, back and forth, while another hand took her upper arm and squeeze it tight.

“What are you doing, Rubia?” A hint of warning in the voice.

"Not pitying you," came short answer.

Macarena froze, not sure whether to continue or not.

"Should I stop to... not pitying you?"

Silence hung between them for a while. Zulema was thinking over the answer.

"You should. But don't," hoarse voice gave a green light and Maca put her hand on the brunette’s back again.

"That what my mother did when I felt sad or sick, it helped."

"I'm not sick, I’m fucking angry and exhausted," Zulema whispered tiredly, really tiredly. "It’s like I’m trapped. Prison inside of a prison. In personal hell every day and every fucking night and I wish it all stops, but it never will."

Tears started to fallen down her cheeks freely, she didn't bother to hide them at all. Macarena exhaled. She found out that she can’t hate this woman when she is in such state. She closed her eyes briefly and said,

"As much as you deserve all that, I as sorry. I truly am.” She resumed stroking her back as she continued quietly. “I'm familiar with the feeling, you know. It will become easily. Eventually," Maca whispered. "It’s true when they say time heals."

The next night, Macarena found herself tightly clutching her nemesis, whom she hated with all her heart, to her chest. Again.

Two weeks later, it became a habit.

They didn’t conspire, didn’t establish any rules on this matter, perhaps only unspoken ones, but as soon as night fell and the lights went out, Zulema silently used to lay on her side with her back to Maca, and Maca had hugged her from behind, bumped into her shoulder or neck, and synchronously, without a word, they had falling asleep.

In the morning they were dispersing in different directions, mind their own business and practically didn’t cross, with rare exceptions. After all, they hated each other, in the morning. Until the next night, when it was so dark that the boundaries blurred, the bodies touched, and in this shithole they became at least a little less lonely.

So no, sleeping together wasn’t unusual for them. Sleeping together became a habit, and later became a problem when the date of Macarena's release from prison approached.

It is difficult to maintain the habit of sleeping together when you are separated by concrete walls with bars and kilometers of freedom.

It is difficult to get used to sleeping alone, when you are used to physically feeling the heat of the body next to you.

Macarena met with insomnia.

Zulema had known it for a long time, only temporarily returning to sleep, at a time when Maca habitually hugged her from behind, creating a feeling of warmth, security and support.

Macarena slept two hours a day, and those only to the noise of washing machines. The psyche is an amazing thing.

Zulema was looking for a substitute for Rubia, but any candidacy dropped out after a couple of questions. Surprisingly, it was impossible to find the same pain in the ass as Macarena Ferreiro throughout the prison. Sometimes Zulema missed her. Sometimes it seemed to her that this feeling is constant.

Once Zulema had a call.

“I have insomnia. Apparently, I can only sleep with you,” Macarena ignored Zulema's chuckle and continued irritably, as if scolding Zahir for this state of affairs. "I became nervous, and at the same time absent-minded, like a zombie. Not alive, not dead, nothing at all. And since this is your fault, you have to help me."

Another chuckle. Zulema really missed this impudence.

"And how come your insomnia is my fault, Rubia?"

"I helped you cope with your nightmares, and as a result I got used to falling asleep under your breath." Macarena claimed. "You owe me."

“I owe you nothing, Rubia. Your help is completely your initiative, I just didn’t interfere with this, you again confuse the zones of your and my responsibility."

“Zulema!” Maca was planning to be angry, instead her voice came out full of despair. She closed her eyes, exhaling to say softly, "Please."

"What do you want from me, Rubia?" Zulema frowned. She really didn't get where does the blonde lead.

"’ll agree to a conjugal visit with me?"

“Qué?” Zulema laughed out of surprise, a sincere laugh with a hoarseness. “A conjugal visit? To take a nap?"

“Your time is running out,” a warning sounded in Macarena's pipe, and despair flooded her head. She exclaimed –

"Don't lie that you don't want it as much as I do. I'm sure your sleep is even worse than mine, Zulema, so don't be a bitch."

Time was running out, so the decision had to be made instantly. Zulema had surrender to the provocation, the corner of her lips lifted into a smug smile.

"See you soon then, partner in bed."


	2. Partners in bed, part 2

They studied each other while standing in front of each other. The door closed behind them, their time had started, but they couldn’t tear their inquisitive gaze from each other, peering into painfully familiar facial features. Macarena has dark circles under her eyes and her face is paler than when she was imprisoned. Zulema has a split lip and bruises on her wrists, hiding further under the long sleeve of her shirt. Macarena looks into her eyes and finally grins.

"You have new wrinkles," she says and brings her finger to the brunette's cheek, but freezes without touching it.

"You're looking in the mirror, Rubia," Zulema retorts and pokes her index finger into her forehead just to defuse the heated atmosphere. " _Vamos!_ The time is ticking," she commands and jumps to bed first without taking off her shoes.

Macarena, as if spellbound, climbs onto the bed next to her. They form their usual position – Zulema is on her side, Macarena is right behind.

Minutes go by, and the previously habitual action now seems inappropriate. Maca's hand hangs in the air, never touching the brunette's back. Fingers tremble slightly and breath is held.  
Not feeling the expected touch, Zulema turns inquiringly to the blonde.

_"¿Qué сoño estás esperando?"_

"Sorry," Maca chuckles nervously. "It’s just strange to do it, don’t you think? I mean, in the middle of a day and where? - Inside the prison walls, in the dating room, on the bed where thousands of couples have likely fucked before us."

"Fuck, Maca," Zulema gasps in frustration. Now she feels like a fool and she doesn't like it at all. "You suggested it yourself. What do you want, to make the bed with clean sheets?"

They are so close, their faces are millimeters apart, their bodies are almost touching. To calm the awkwardness that has come, Maca smiles awkwardly and says -

"Let’s talk maybe?"

"Joder." Zulema pulls back abruptly and gets out of the bed. "I'm leaving."

"No, wait!"

Macarena catches her hand, forcing her to stop, and Zulema winces and hisses - Maca disturbs a fresh bruise on the brunette’s wrist. Macarena doesn't ask where she got it from - it's a prison, bruises are not uncommon here.

"Sorry," Maca immediately lets go of her hand, but looks at her with pleading eyes. "Don't go away. I really need this. I will be silent, okay?"

Zulema studies her with piercing eyes and finally grins with a shake of her head.

"Damn it. I must have lost my mind."

They climb onto the bed again – Zulema first, followed by Macarena. This time Maca doesn’t waste precious minutes, immediately puts her hand on Zulema's waist and pulls her closer. As usual. Zulema presses her back against Maca's chest. As usual. Maca hugs her tightly, a little tighter than usual, and both close their eyes, allowing each cell of the body to feel the enveloping familiar warmth. Macarena exhales warily, relaxing tense muscles, and buries herself in Zulema's shoulder. Zulema puts her hand over the blonde's hand and presses it tightly to her chest. The chest aches from an overwhelming feeling, which is no time to understand. Most likely, this is not hatred, but now, at this moment, a half-hour healthy sleep is more important.

They lay like that, in silence. Enjoying the warmth of intimacy. Both were starving for this feeling; they hadn’t seen each other for six months after all.

Could Macarena meet someone who could replace Zulema in her sleep habit? Of course. As she did, from time to time. But each time she lying with another nameless body, her thoughts return to the brunette and their routine sleep in prison, secret and restless, but bringing a sense of security that Macarena doesn’t feel with anyone else.

Firmly clutching her beloved enemy to hers chest, Maca succeeds in falling asleep only at the end of the session.   
Enveloped in the warmth of the blonde's hands, who sniffed over her ear, Zulema doesn’t fall asleep at all, secretly memorizing the sensations of warmth emanating from Macarena's body. If you are _el elfo del puto infierno_ , you can't get it in prison, no matter how hard you search, and Zulema desperately enjoys every remaining minute of this intimacy.

The door swings open abruptly, the guard's voice announces that their time is up, and the magic is instantly dispelled.

Macarena reluctantly lets go of Zulema, they rise and look at each other. Maca can't help but touches Zulema's cheek, briefly drawing a line with her fingertips.

"Until next time, _Rubia_ ," Zulema allows the guard to lead her away, winking goodbye.

Maca smiles as she follows her with a gaze.

Zulema agreed in advance for the next date. _Not date, meeting_ , Macarena corrected herself.   
Because old habits die hard.

So now, glancing around the small space of the trailer, Maca glanced at the single bed against the far wall and she smiled.

She turned her head slightly back, giving Zulema a meaningful look, and said -  
"Mine is by the wall."

Zulema shrugged nonchalant. By the wall, so by the wall.

The shared bed wasn’t a problem to them. Later, they faced a real problem - a queue for the shower and a very small tank of water.


	3. First real problem. Part 1

"We need to buy everything - the water, the gas balloons, the fridge, etcetera, etcetera."

"How by the way it all works? I never lived in a van before."

"Me neither," Zulema shrugged. "We'll figure it out.  
And the main thing is water. For shower, for toilet, for kitchen, for drinking."

"That's a hell of a lot."

"And we'll need it constantly, so we need to find a supplier close to us. And a loader. And he must be reliable enough not to tell anyone about our secret place. Oh, I have an idea. I know such guy." 

"Is he trustworthy enough?"

"He is. Also he wouldn't tell anyone anything because he won't know the road. Let's go, I'll drive."

They parked in front of the car wash. Zulema narrowed her eyes, took out her cigarettes and lit one. Made a puff.

"Aren't you going to come out?"

She shook her head no.

"I'll not be welcome in this place."

"And why am I not surprised. How do you even know this place? Wait ... No!" Maca exclaimed in realization. "It's your former work, isn't it?! You were working here, as car wash worker?" At this point she was really dying from amusement. She actually chuckled. "I wish I'd seen you in that beautiful uniform with watering hose."

"Shut up," was the only answer she received when Zulema saw a person she was looking for. She dropped the fug through the window and got out of the car. With a quick step, she crossed the street and caught up with the man.

Macarena watched them from the side window.

The man broke into a friendly smile and - to Maca's amazement - the brunette responded with a mutual sincere smile. They exchanged a few words, Zulema gestured to their car. The man nodded in agreement. Zulema slapped him on the shoulder in a casual manner and nodded, winked and walked back to Macarena.

"Let's go. We’ll return here by the close of the shift."

Macarena looked at her with interest.

"What?"

"Nothing. You seem to become really good buddies."

"We are," Zulema nodded, not at all embarrassed, as she drove from the parking lot onto the road. "He's a good guy."

"Is he really?" Macarena couldn't believe Zulema considers someone as a "good guy", knowing her past and choose of contacts. Criminals would be more common, not some "good guy".

"Yes, he is. Why are you sound so surprised?"

Macarena shrugged nonchalantly.

"You just don't seem friendly enough to me to make friends with good guys."

"I am very friendly to people who are friendly to me, rubia."

"I didn't have time to notice it in prison,” Maca shrugged. “I tried to be friendly at the beginning of our acquaintance."

"To try and to be are two different things." Zulema explained in a bored tone. "You did it out of fear, which is understandable. But there is a huge chasm between sincere friendliness and flattery. Plus, it's different in prison. Friendliness there might be considered as weakness, which is unacceptable."

"That's bullshit. I have always been friendly sincerely, not only seem to be so."

"If you'd like to think so," Zulema shrugged. "But I could see right through you at a first sight, rubia. You were not as nice as you think you were."

Maca only smirked frustratingly as she shook her head.

"You are unbelievable."

"I know."

"And I hate you."

"As you should."

All day they were stocking with everything necessary for later life - some garden furniture, barbecue, bed linen, pillows, blankets, dishes, and so on, and so on. Shopping was only interrupted by a snack at food courts.  
Finally, by seven in the evening, they returned to the car wash.

Zulema’s good guy was waiting for them, waving them cheerfully, indicating his location.

Macarena frowned, expecting Zulema to be angry that he was drawing attention to them. But to her surprise, Zulema chuckled. She got out of the car. This time Macarena followed her, wanting to meet this buddy too.

"Is everything ready?" Zulema clarified in a businesslike manner. She was interrupted by the blonde, who just pushed Zulema into the background and holding out her hand to the guy to get acquainted.

"Macarena. Hi."

"Paco. Hi!"

"Nice to meet you, Paco. I was curious what kind of man would be friendly to someone like her." Maca smiled, genuinely amused. Zulema rolled her eyes, but before she said anything, Paco replied -

"Why wouldn’t I? She’s good person and is always kind to me."

"Wa- Wait what?.." Macarena now pierced the brunette with a dazed look.

"Shut your mouth, rubia, or the fly will fly in. Can we finally go? Or will we just stand there and wonder at simple things?"

"But you’re sure you meant her when you said about good and kind?"

Macarena couldn't help but clarify, still amazed at the guy's statement. He seemed simple, even naive. Was he so naive that he did not notice who he was dealing with?

"Of course I'm sure. There are bad people who do bad things. Zulema isn't like that," he simply explained with a nonchalant shrug.

To prevent another surprised Macarena stare, Zulema exhaled wearily and helped her head towards the car, nudging her by the back of her head.

"Go ahead, rubia. You’ll drive first."

"What? Aren’t we going together?" Maca blinked again, frowning at Zulema.

"I'll go with Paco. You don't think ten twenty-liter water cans will fit in our car, do you? Don't aggravate the stereotype about the mental abilities of rubias, rubia."

Macarena exhaled angrily, preferring not to answer, but just got behind the wheel. All the way to the trailer she wondered, does Zulema trust this simpleton so much that she will show him the way to their secret place?

She got the answer when she parked next to the van.

A mini-gazelle parked behind her. Zulema was at the wheel. In the next seat sat Paco... blindfolded.  
As soon as the engine stopped, Zulema threw him a few words and Paco nodded, removing the bandage. A careless smile played on his face – looked like that such a blind trip seemed exciting to him. Lucky him.

After Paco unloaded all the canisters for them and set one in the shower, Zulema blindfolded him again and brought him back to where she took him. Macarena dutifully followed them, then took Zulema back to their place.

On the way back, they were mostly silent, but Macarena still couldn’t resist commenting.

"I'm still wondering ... Why does Paco think you're good? You literally blindfolded his eyes, and even after that he did not change his opinion of you. He probably has a head problem or something like that," she chuckled.

"He has a great smart head, Rubia. Smarter than many."

Macarena was slightly embarrassed by the seriousness of the brunette's tone. She didn't mean anything like that when she said the standard phrase.

"Of course," she nodded in agreement, indicating in a tone that she didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. "It's just... I really don't understand how you bribed him."

Zulema exhaled wearily, turning to the window - the sky outside the window turned bright red with golden tints, the sun was setting below the horizon, and the brunette would never get tired of this mesmerizing view.

"He alone treated me well in this crap of job and in this entire world in general after my release. As if I'm not a bitch from fucking hell, not some monster to be afraid of. It's like I'm just a… human."

For unexplained reasons, at these words, pronounced so quietly and sincerely, Macarena's heart ached. She swallowed and shook her head to drive away the melancholy. She glanced at the dark hair - Zulema was still turned to the window.

"Actually, he wasn’t alone at that. Do you constantly forget on purpose about another person who always treats you better than you usually deserve?"

"Oh, please," Zulema feigned whined. "Just don't start again about that. I will not apologize for this. You asked for a slap, and you got it."

Macarena shook her head. Zulema was hopeless.

But maybe there was truth in her words. She really ran into trouble then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you still like the story! Let me know what you think!


	4. First real problem. Part 2

Macarena was in high spirits, looking forward to their next meeting, which means the opportunity to get some sleep. This was their fourth date, no, _a meeting_. The meetings were not as frequent as she’d like, and Macarena was waiting for each one, like a gift given by heaven (or by the devil himself, considering who she met. But it doesn't matter. For a good sleep, she was ready to sell her soul to the devil).

Macarena walked to the front desk with a wide smile on her lips. Noticing who was on duty today Macarena frowned, but quickly pulled herself together.

"Fabio."

"Macarena." The guard nodded back, frowning.

"I thought you were transferred to another place," Maca noted, wasn’t ready to meet her ex. They never were a couple though, but she didn’t plan to communicate with him, preferably never again.

"I decided to come back here. They pay more here and I get along well with colleagues." He shrugged his shoulders, and then uttered, "Have you come to see your girlfriend?"

"Not a girlfriend, God, no. Rather the opposite."

"Zulema Zahir," Fabio nodded knowingly. "What business can you have with her? Is this bitch forcing you to do something?"

"It’s rather I am the one who compelled," Maca laughed at her own joke, but shook her head after, becoming serious. "But that's none of your business." They looked at each other. They are two strangers now, nothing more. "Now, could you escort me? The time will start soon."

"Actually, no, I couldn't." The man said distantly, looking at the opposite wall. "Conjugal visit with prisoner Zulema Zahir has been canceled today."

"What? Why?" Maca frowned, wary.

"The prisoner is in the medical section, after which she will be transferred to a solitary. Conjugal visits are banned for her indefinitely."

"What? What happened? What has she done?"

"I can't tell you, miss."

"Oh, c’mon, Fabio! Tell me."

He finally looked at the blonde. Annoyance, anger and despair were read in her eyes. And concern?

"Nothing unusual. A skirmish between prisoners, causing grievous bodily harm. One of the guards was harm in this, too."

 _"Mierda,"_ Macarena muttered through her teeth, turned on her heels and left without even saying goodbye.

_El elfo del puto infierno._

So that’s how she appreciates and looks forward to their meetings.

Of course it means nothing to this bitch. It means less than nothing considering how she put herself in danger and solitary. Puta.

And Maca was really counting on her. On this meeting. She hadn't slept normally in over three weeks.

Of course, with a small degree of probability Zulema was not to blame for this fight. Perhaps she just fell under the general mess. However, this was hard to believe. Most likely, Zulema was the initiator. Puta.

And now she is in the hospital, and their meeting will happen God (devil?) knows when.

Maca kicked the wheel of her rented car in anger.

This was not what she had expected when she came here.  
Maybe she should stop coming here altogether, as the psychologist in group therapy recommends for her.

_Yeah._

To hell with it.

Fuck the prison.

Fuck the healthy sleep.

Fuck Zulema.

She will stop going to her. It's right about time to quit.  
Deciding so, Macarena threw the cigarette stub out of the car window and drove back to her shitty job.

Sitting in front of a row of washing machines, she passed out on the sound of their measured rumbling.

She dreamed of Zulema. Again. The brunette was turned her back to her, Macarena was reaching for her, but couldn’t touch her.

She woke up out of annoyance and frustration.

Zulema was standing by the stove in an apron preparing dinner when a roar of rage erupted from their little shower room.

"Zulema?" Macarena called a minute after she stopped growling.

Zulema closed her eyes, catching the waves of shaky calm and Zen, put the spoon on the table and went into the shower. Looking inside, she raised her eyebrows,

"¿Qué?"

Macarena stood with her back to her, soapy foam descended over her shoulders and hair, down her back and... below. Zulema forced herself to look up.

"The damn hot water is out!" Maca said over her shoulder.

Zulema chuckled.

"You take too long to shower, rubia. We're not in an apartment, the water here isn’t endless."

"Keep your lectures to yourself. Better get the kettle." Maca realized that Zulema wouldn’t fulfill such demands put forward in such a tone and without a magic word, so she made an angel's face, painted a smile and added softly, "Please?"

Too late. Zulema has already decided to be a bitch this day. She stretched her lips into a wicked smile.

"Bring it yourself."

Macarena growled again, throwing her head up.

"Puta!"

"And after that you fill the tank with water, since you finished it all on your blonde hair, Rapunzel."

"At railway speed," Macarena muttered, getting out of the shower stall and walked to the kitchen, naked, in foam. She touched the kettle - still warm, took it and returned to the shower.

Trying to distract herself from the haunting picture of a naked, skinny figure looming before her eyes, Zulema turned her gaze to the floor with wet footprints.

"Puta Rubia!" She muttered under her breath, grabbed a mop and quickly brushed away the puddle. After that she returned to the cooking.

Macarena won't get a spoon until she fill the tank with water, Zulema decided, stirring the contents of the pot.

Maca emerged from the shower wrapped in a towel, her wet hair strewn over her shoulders. She walked over to Zulema, took a spoon and bending around Zulema, held out her hand to reach for the contents in the pan. It smelled delicious.

A steel grip immediately caught her wrist.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Want to try a stew?" Maca explained as a matter of course, trying to free her hand from her tight grip. Zulema was stronger.

"Let go."

"Wanna eat, fill the water tank first."

"Fuck you, Zulema. You are not my boss. You don't want to share, okay. I'll find something else."

Maca shrugged, freed her hand and stepped to the fridge, but met resistance again. The fridge door was tightly holding by Zulema, preventing the blonde from opening it.

"I said water first, puta."

"And I said no. I'm hungry, first we eat, then I fill the tank."

"No. Water. Then food."

Macarena began to boil. Who does she think she is? She was not afraid of her.

"Zulema, fuck off. This is my food too. Actually it was me who bought it yesterday."

Macarena tried to remove the brunette's hand, and successfully. Well, the brunette removed her hand from the fridge door. Just to interlock her fingers on the blonde's neck.

Maca didn’t have time to figure out anything and object as she was thrown out into the street. Only in the towel.  
The door closed with a click from the inside.

"Puta!! Open up!"

"Water, rubia." Zulema's calm voice was heard behind the door.

"Zulema, this is not funny! It's not hot here anymore, I'll freeze!"

It was summer, but the sun had almost set and a light breeze was blowing from the lake, goosebumps ran through the blonde's skin immediately.

"So it’s in your best interest to fill the tank as soon as possible if you don’t want to catch a cold."

"Arrr! Elf from fucking hell! I hate you!" Maca kicked in hearts the wheel of their trailer, burying her fingers in the wet white curls.

"Good. As you should, rubia."

Zulema had the audacity to grin with satisfaction. Maca could hear it from her tone.

Macarena had no choice but to agree to her terms - the wind intensified, as did her shiver. She walked around the trailer, heading for their water supply, which ... was not there. Maca checked all the cans – all of them empty. Damn it.

She rolled her eyes, frowning. She'll have to somehow explain it to the bitch.

"Zulema, there is no water."

Silence.

"Zulema, I'm serious. Sorry, but stocks are out! I'll go bring new cans tomorrow morning, I promise. Now open this fucking door, I'm frozen!"

Almost a minute passed, and Maca was about to climb in through the window, but the door finally opened.

Maca went inside in a rage, grabbing the brunette by the neck.

"Don't you dare throw me out into the street like some kind of mongrel anymore, do you hear me?!"

Zulema just rolled her eyes. Another second, and she grabbed the blonde by the hair, pulling her away from herself.

"That's enough. As long as you like this kind of exercises, I got bored."

Maca exhaled, releasing the neck from her grip.  
She again went to the fridge, and again Zulema blocked her path.

"As I said before - no water - no eating, rubia."

"Fuck you!"

Maca was furious, but she couldn't handle the strong bitch, so she resorted to another method that she knew should work.

"Okay then. Just admit you cooked some shit and you don't want me to find out you're awful cook.”

Zulema narrowed her eyes.

"Don't question my culinary skills, puta."

Macarena has innocent look now.  
"Oh, I'm not. I'm _sure_ in one hundred percent you can't cook. So I'm glad I won't eat your poison shit."

She then smiled wide and went to change in some t-shirt and shorts. She could feel the intense burning look on her skin while she was undressing. She smiled. That's right, bitch. We can play this game both.

She climbed into bed and covered herself with a blanket, turned to the wall.

Zulema mused. She understood what the blonde was trying to achieve, but did not decide whether to succumb to her manipulation or stick to the previous tactics. Finally she exhaled.  
In the end, she spent an hour at the stove and didn't want it to be in vain.

"All right, puta. You can eat. But in one condition."

Maca tempted to pretend sleep, but her stomach gave her away, growled with hunger. So she looked up.

"What condition?" she frowned irritably.

Warm water flowed through dark hair.  
Zulema closed her eyes, enjoying the way the blonde’s fingers gently slid through her hair, massaging the shampoo in. Goosebumps ran down her spine.

"Today such a starry sky," Macarena noticed in between times, and Zulema opened her eyes to look up.

Billions of diamonds from different galaxies and constellations looked back at them.  
Without answering Zulema simply continued to stare at them, fascinated.

"Dinner, in fact, didn’t turn out so bad," Macarena admitted, having finished stroking the brunette's head and washing off the foam with water from the kettle.  
She covered her hair with a towel, allowing it to absorb some of the moisture, and tied it on the brunette's head.

"Done. Let’s go to bed?"

Zulema was still staring at the stars when she answered,  
"You go, I'll sit a little while."

Maca stood by her side, thinking, then she left.  
But she returned a minute later with a chair, sitting down next to her quietly.  
Zulema smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I always appreciate the reviews! ♥


End file.
